shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
A New Wind Blows, Enter Nameless D. Knight
Into. Location: A Small Island in North Blue Date: 6 months after Whitebeard War A Walk on the Beach It was a normal sunny day on a island in North Blue, There on the beach walked a little girl and an old man ????: It is so nice to day i should take the day off more offen. Would you like that Rose? Rose: You are the Mayor i don't see why not and i think you work to much anyways for you age. The old man stop and put on a funny mad face. Mayor: What do you mean for my age, i'm only 67. Rose and the Mayor both begin laughing at the old mans joke. They then begin walking again and soon they around a small cliff face to see pieces of a ship washed up on shore. Mayor: Look like another ship that got attacked by pirates. I got word a ship disappeared around here 3 days ago and to look out for it. Rose: I think we found it or at least a bit of it. Then Rose out of the corner of eye seen something she then turned to see a unconscious person on the beach. Rose: Grandpa look there is someone there. Before the Mayor could say a word Rose was next to the unconscious person on the beach and looking to see if they were a live. The Mayor quickly run up to her, to see that the person was a young man. '' '''Mayor:' Rose be careful you don't know who this man is. Rose: Grandpa this man is alive but barely. I'm going to run to the village and get help. Rose began to ran as fast as she could back to the village, leaving her grandfather there with the men. Mayor: Boy, you are lucky my Rose is the fastest on the island, she will be back in no time. The Mayor stands looking at the boy to see that all the the young man had on was a pair of black pants with a belt. Then an old long forgetten feeling hit the old man. '' '''Mayor Thinking:' It's been over 30 years, But i'd know this feeling anywhere this boy has the Will of D. Rose: Grandpa!! The Mayor looks to see Rose with a few other villagers running over to him and the young man. He then looks at the young man and says. Mayor: Now we can get you to the hospital. The Hospital Later that day (about dusk) the Mayor walks in to a room in the Hospital. Doctor: Oh, good afternoon or is it night? Well no matter why you here Mayor Heartsong. Mayor: '''I'm looking for Rose. I was told to look here for her. Have you seen her? '''Doctor: Yes, she ran to get this boy you found some new bandages. The Mayor looks at the still unconscious young man and seen that he had bandages on both of his arms and around his stomach. Then the Mayor looked to see that by his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle was a blue colored scar about 3in. long and about half inch to 1in. wide in some spots. '' '''Doctor:' This boy is lucky you found him when you did. He had bad cuts on his arms from pieces of wood, a little longer in the water and he could of blood to death. Plus the fact he has three broken ribs, I'm amazed that he survived for three day in the sea. The Doctor look to see that the mayor had seen the blue scar. Doctor: So you seen that scar of his and before you ask, no i have no idea what it is or that made it. But i can tell you that there is something in his body behide the scar that is the reason for it. At least i think it is, but with the boy in that shape i would most likely kill him if i dig it out. After the Doctor got done talking Rose walked in to the room wearing a nurse uniform. Mayor: Rose Hreatsong why in the world are you in that uniform!? Rose: I do work here, you know? Mayor: I know that but your only 12 years old for crying out loud!! Doctor: Mr. Mayor the only reason she is wearing that is because her other clothes have blood on then and she didn't have clean ones here. As the Mayor and the Doctor talked rose walked over to the man and began to swich his bandages. Rose: Who do think he is? The Doctor and The Mayor both stoped and look at her. Doctor: 'I don't know who is. But i do know he is human, male, and is 19 or 20 years old. What about you Mayor did you find out anything about him? ''The Doctor looks at the Mayor who is walking over to the bed next to the boy's bed. '''Mayor: One of the villagers found this bag at the beach, which i think to be his. The Mayor then puts a bag on the bed next to the boys bed, seen as he was the only one in the room. Doctor: You sure? Mayor: Yes, in the bag i found a shirt, a coat, and pair of shoes. Rose: So, what dose that mean? Mayor: To me it means a lot. One, this boy had only them pants on. Hold on a minute why dose he still have then same pants on? The Mayor turned and looked at the Doctor. Doctor: Oh, don't look at me like that those are different ones although the same type and before you ask. No, he didn't have a thing in his pants pockets. The Mayor rolled his eyes then look back to the man in the bed. Mayor: 'I didn't think you would find anything anyways after i looked in the bag. You see this bag is waterproof and other then the clothes there were only two journals. One with dates and names of islands the other is something like a fighting hand book. So my beileve is that this boy fall in the sea when his ship was attack, Then put all of his things in this bag and closed it to keep his things safe. ''Before anybody can say any more a Cannon shot was heard. '''Rose, Doctor, Mayor: WHAT IS THAT? Darkness Falls What start out as a peaceful night had ended as a Pirate Ship had landed on the beach, Firing it's cannons. '' ''(The Beach Outside the Village.) Pirate Captain: Ahahah! Tonight is a great night for a raid. Don't think boys? Pirate Crew: YEAH!!! Pirate Captain: Good, now go to it boys. The Pirates ran off there ship and began to raid the village, at least all but three that walk off the ship. Pirate Captain: Ahahah! The man are fired up tonight. Pirate One: No joke, It was most like the news that we are headed for the grand line soon. Pirate Two: Well, are crew is one of the best in North Blue right now. The Three Pirates keep talking as they walk into the Village and see that others had all had put all the gold, food, beer and other thing of value in a group, and arounded up almost all the villagers. Pirate Captain: Ahahah! Good work boys that was fast. Ok now you men there, begin putting all those things on the ship. As he says that he points to a group of his crew then to the gold, food, beer and other thing of value. Pirate Crew: Yes, Captain!!! The Pirates do as they were told. Then a small group of Pirates walk up with the Mayor, Rose, and the Doctor who is carry the young man on his back and put them next to the other villagers. Pirate Captain: Oh, had a few slowpokes i see. Pirate Three: Sorry, Captain bu-- Before the Pirate could finish the mayor walked to the front of the group and began talking. Mayor: So you are the Captain. I'm this village's Mayor and i ask you please don't hunt the villagers take everthing you what but please don't hunt the village people. Doctor: And please let me get this boy to a be--- Before the Doctor could finish, The Pirate Captain slaped him knocking him down making him drop the man on his back on to the street. '' '''Pirate Captain:' Keep your mouth shut. I'll do what i want and firstly i want to kill you two fools. Then me and my men are going to have a little fun with the ladys of this village. Men shot them. One the Pirates puts his gun next to the Doctor's head and fires killing the Doctor. As that was happen Rose runs to the men on the street and picks up his head. Rose: Oh No, there going to kill my grandpa. Is there no body that can save him? Then Rose heard a voice. ????: I can save him if you wish? Rose looks around her to see were the voice come from, then she looked to see that the a Pirate now had a gun next to her grandfathers head. Then she heard that voice once again. '' '????: Do you what my help? 'Rose (screaming): '''YES, HELP ME!!!! The Hero VS The Pirates ''Then a shot rings out and Rose looks to see that the young man who's head she was holding only seconds go was now standing next to her grandfather holding the Pirate's arm it the air making him miss the Mayor. 'Pirate Three: '''Who the he-- GAH!!! ''Before the Pirate could finish, The young man punched him in the face and slamed his head to the ground. Making the hole island shake. '????: '''Oops, I didn'i mean to hit him that hard. A voice in my head said not to hit him with all may power so i only used 50%, Maybe i sould only use 5% that way i don't kill another one of you. ''As the young man said that, the other Pirate were looking at the red spot on the ground that was there crewmates head. 'Pirate One: '''HOLY SHIT THAT GUY WAS THE FOURTH STRONGEST IN THE CREW AND HE KILL HIM WITH ONE PUNCH!!!! '''Pirate Captain: '''Shut up you fool. Just don't get close to him. SHOOT HIM!!! ''The Pirates quick pointed there guns at the young man, But before they could shot the the young was gone. 'Pirate Two: '''Were he go. He was right th-- SHIT!! ''The Pirate fall to the ground along with about 15 other pirates. Then the Young man come up behind the Pirate Captain and punched him in the gut. 'Pirate Captain: '''GOD, WHAT IS HE? THAT PUNCH CRUSHED MY RIPS!!!! ''The Pirate Captain walks backwards a step holding his gut and spiting blood. '????: '''Sorry, i thought you were stronger then the others so i used 10% of my power. But you are still standing so that makes you a little strong. '''Pirate One: '''CAPTAIN!!!! ''The Pirate quickly took his sword and attacked the young man. But the young man got out of the way and then kicked the Pirate in the side, which KO'ed him. 'Pirate Captain: '''HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!! ''The Young man looked to see the Pirate Captain Standing next to the Villagers with a group of his men pointing there guns at the Villagers. 'Pirate Captain: '''MOVE AND THEY DIE. '????: 'Go ahead and shot if you wish i have no ties to them, the only two i owe something to are this old man next to me and the Doctor you killed. So go ahead and kill the others i don't care. ''Everbody looked shocked about what the young man said even Rose. Then the rest of the Pirates showed up. 'Pirate Captain: '''ALL YOU MEN KILL HIM!!! ''The rest of the Pirates not know what was happening did as they were told and attacked. '????: '''There are 57 in that group, 24 by the villagers, 17 unconscious, one died guy, and the Captain that is 100 Pirates total. This is going to be hard. I think? ''The Pirates attack, the young man fights back punching and kicking all the Pirates that got close KO'ing 19 of them. Then the Pirates pointed there guns at him again and fired, but they all missed. The young men then attacked the Pirates with the guns beating another 18 of them after that the young man disappered again and then the Pirates around the villages fall down. Then the young man stoped in front of the group of villagers. '????: '''And that is 24 more so that is a total of 79. What were the other 21 go? After The Pirates ''The young man looks around but the Pirate Captain and 20 others are gone. 'Rose: '''THEY RAN TO THERE SHIP, GO STOP THEM. '????: 'Why, All you are safe just like i planed. So there is no reason to go after them. '''Mayor: '''Yes there is all the money and food in the village is on there ship we can't let them get away. '????: Fine i'll stop them, but you all have to sit here and let me do it alone. Oh, tie those guys up. The young man then ran down to the beach. '' ''(The Beach) The Pirate quickly ran on to there ship and began to put out. Pirate Captain: 'Faster men, or that man will find us. '''Pirate Captain Thinking: '''Who was that man and how can he be so strong? ''The ship begins to move off the beach, Then the Pirate Captain looks to see the young man coming after them. 'Pirate Captain: '''Your to late boy there is on way you can stop me now. ''The young man walks up to the front of the ship that is just a few feet it the water ( the water is about 2 feet deep.) then punchs two holes in the ship and puts his hands in them. '????: '''WERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!!!!!! ''The young man then picked the ship out of the water and throws the ship on to the beach making the ship land on it's side. After a few seconds the Pirate Captain walks out of the wreck. 'Pirate Captain: '''There is no way this happening that ship is half the size of a marine battle ship. There is no body that powerful in this Blue. so how can h--. ''As the Pirate Captain talked he rounded the ship to see that the young man was no more then a foot away from him. 'Pirate Captain: '''How could you do this you little brat. There is no way you can beat me i have 34,500,000 Beli Bounty on my head, THERE IS NO -----. ''Punch '????: '''Shut up. The Pirate Captain falls to the ground. The young man then picks up the Pirate Captain and walks to the village. ''(The Village) ''At the Village the people had tied up the Pirate and then the see the young man return to the village with the Pirate Captain on his shoulder. '' '''Mayor: Thank goodness your alive, what was that crush? The young man put the Pirate Captain down and walks up to the Mayor. ????: '''That was there ship landing on the beach, you best go down and tie the others up before they come to. '''Mayor: LANDING ON THE BEACH WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! Before The young man could answer a small village child pulled on his pants leg, the young man looked down at the child. Child: Hay, Mr. Knight thank you for saving us. The child then ran away. Then the young man turns back to the mayor with a puzzled look. ????: 'Knight is that my name? ''The Mayor quickly looks at the young men. '''Mayor:'' What? Do you not know your own name? '????: No, I don't the only things i remember are wakeing up in the hospital for a second with you yelling at a girl. Then i woke up again after i head a gun shot in the arms of a small girl and then all this hhhaappppeenned. The young man begin to fall but was saved by one of the villagers. The Mayor then began giving out orders, 'Mayor: '''Take the boy to my house, find Rose and tell her to look after him, and then some of you go to the beach and tie up the other Pirates. A New Wind Blows, Enter Namelss D. Knight ''(The next Morning ) All the villagers are standing on the beach as the Young man is standing in front of the Mayor and Rose. 'Mayor: '''You ready to go then? You could stay a little longer if you wish. '????: 'No, I think it best i get going. Oh, thanks for the boat. '''Mayor: '''No, problem but be careful that ship normal takes three men to run it not two. The young man looks at the mayor with a puzzled look '????: Two? Mayor: Yes, two. I'm not to happy about it but Rose will be going with you. ????: '''What, But she is only a little Girl. '''Rose: '''I'm 12 and i'm going with you. Your not fulling healed up, so i'm going to look after you. '''Mayor: Please late her go with you. You see the fact of the matter is she has a brother named Jack out there some were and she wishs to find him. In fact she as ran away four times already. So i wish for her to go with someone powerful and trustworthy like you. ????: I see then all i can say is fine. But if it gets to dangerous for you i'm sending you back home. got it? Rose's face lights up with a smile. Rose: 'Thank you. ''The Beach fall quit. 'Mayor: '''Oh, that is right. Was there a clue to who you are in your coat, i forget to ask you when i gave you, your beg earlier. '????: '''No, there was not a clue only a pair of hand guns. '''Mayor: '''To bad i hoped there would have been a clue. But until you remember your name. I what you to go by the name Nameless D. Knight. '''Knight: '''Ok, in sounds good to me. '''Mayor: '''Good, now listen closely here is a map and compass if you go North form here you will come to find an island with a marine base on it by tomorrow morning. When you get there head over them three Pirates and tell the marines to come here and get the others. The Mayor points to the Pirate Captain and two others that are tied up sitting on the deck of the boat. With That Knight and Rose set sail. (The Boat) '''Knight: So we are off to find my mamories. Rose: 'And my brother. ''Both begin to laughing as a North wind started to blow. 'Rose (Thinking): ''There is north wind blowing that is odd. But maybe that is because there is a new wind blowing in the world right now a wind called Nameless D. Knight. ~ TO BE CONTINUED NEXT TIME IN ( "That's not me." Knight Vs The legendary "Titan" Marine Crew) ~ Category:Stories Category:Battle125